Pourquoi seulement Sept Princesses de Coeur ?
by yokohama
Summary: Sous cette question on ne peut plus existentielle, la vérité sur les critères de sélection des Princesses sont enfin soulevés. Oserez-vous affronter la cruelle vérité ?


**Disclaimer **: Nop, les persos de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais les théories, elles...

**Titre :** Pourquoi seulement sept Princesses ?

Kingdom Hearts : une multitude de mondes merveilleux. Des histoires voulant vous faire rêver, voyager, vous donner une âme de héros invincible et immortel. Dans ce jeu qui tourne parfois à la simulation de chevalerie avec la demoiselle en détresse et tout le bataclan, il arrive que l'on doive partir à la recherche de Princesses pendant environ une cinquantaine d'heures.

Pourtant, à force de parcourir le jeu, force est de reconnaître que si l'on tente de retrouver une Princesse disparue dans un monde, on trouvera forcément une héroïne qui passe par là et qui n'a pas eu un assez bon CV pour être désignée Princesse. Par exemple, qu'en est-il de Jane ? C'est une femme courageuse, une héroïne qui a eu le courage d'abandonner sa vie afin de rester dans la jungle avec l'homme qu'elle aime ! Une scientifique doublée d'une aventurière avec un indéniable fond de coquette féminité. Si le refus est injustifié pour elle, il n'en est pas de même pour toutes les jolies filles s'étant présentées à l'audition : voilà pourquoi de multiples scénarios ont été pensés afin de faire coller le personnage souhaité à l'histoire.

Un ami et moi, au fil d'une conversation riche en arguments, avions tenté de trouver des exemples de ces filles rejetées et solitaires, hantant les mondes comme de simples PNJs désœuvrés et devant répéter les même sornettes et ce même si la fin de leur monde devait arriver. Nous avions, au cours de discussions, tenté de retrouver le nom des Sept Princesses uniquement pour le sport :

" Mais... Combien il y a de Princesses de Cœur dans Kingdom Hearts, déjà ?

_ Euh, attends... Je crois qu'il y en a sept.

_ ... Tu te souviens de leurs noms, toi ?

_ Ben ouais, il y a euh... Alors, attends... Il y a Alice, Jasmine, Blanche-Neige, ...

_ Blanche-Neige, t'es _sûr_ ?

_ Oui, oui. Et après... Hm...

_ Peut-être aussi... Cendrillon, je crois... Et Belle... Et Ariel ?

_ Ah non, Ariel, c'est pas possible !

_ Euh... Et pourquoi ? "

Eh oui ! Pourquoi pas Ariel ? Ariel est une véritable Princesse, fille du Roi des Mers, une intrépide sirène n'ayant pas hésité à abandonner son monde afin de découvrir une autre civilisation qui l'avait faite rêver pendant des années ! Elle a remué ciel et terre pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait et voilà sa récompense : elle donne des baffes aux Sans-Cœur puis participe à une chorale avec les coquillages. Mais pourquoi ?

Remettons-nous dans le contexte : les Ténèbres envahissent les mondes pour les détruire, les Princesses de Cœur sont recherchées, trouvées puis emmenées. Les méduses débarquent à Atlantica, font peur à tout le monde, attrapent Ariel et s'enfuient tandis que le monde disparaît " à jamais " dans les Ténèbres de l'oubli. Les Sans-Cœur retournent à la Forteresse Oublié où un joli piédestal attend la Princesse capturée afin de la tenir immobile, endormie et surtout pour lui voler son énergie de Princesse au cœur pur.

Vous ne voyez toujours pas le problème ? Patientez, ça va venir.

Hors, à la Forteresse Oubliée, les Sans-Cœur redeviennent des Ombres, Soldats et autres Rondouillards : exit les Méduses et autres Plongeurs ! Enlevez un poisson de l'eau pendant quelques temps et il finira par mourir lamentablement. Vous voyez le problème maintenant ? Bien. Visualisons la scène.

Pour le sport, la Princesse se réveille juste avant d'être emprisonnée, hurle comme une vraie Princesse devant une Maléfique visiblement enchanté de voir son plan diabolique se dérouler à sa convenance :

" AAARRRGGGHHHH ! Non, au secours, libérez-moi !

_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Enfin, nous la tenons ! Notre plan se déroule à merveille.

_ Au secours ! s'exclama la sirène en gigotant sur le sol dans un bruit de poisson qui se débat.

_ Sans-Cœurs, conduisez-la donc à sa place et faites-la taire afin qu'elle puisse révéler toute son utilité pour enfin pouvoir- ...

_ Argh, je meurs ! J'étouffe ! Je m'assèche ! Aaaargh... ( _NDLA_ : Couic ! )

_ ... Et meeeeee- "

Eh oui, chers lecteurs. Fallait y penser.


End file.
